


A Test of Loyalty

by Frumpologist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Games, Potion Use, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/pseuds/Frumpologist
Summary: Eileen finds Tom working at Borgin & Burke’s. She’d never quite gotten over him from their days in Hogwarts. What started as a venture to sell gobstones turns into an afternoon she’d never expected. She begins to learn more about the most dangerous wizard of all time through loyal, devoted eyes.





	A Test of Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snax0 (humanveil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



> For Snax0, Smutty Claus 2017. And it’s filthy and I blushed the entire time I wrote it. Honestly, heed the tags because there’s a lot of kink ahead. XD

The last time she saw him was the final day of her fifth year. He graduated and left for, what all the teachers said were, bigger and better things. He’d reserved a quiet goodbye for her, traced the long angles of her face with his knuckles, and promised to see her again. When his dark eyes met hers, she practiced Occlumency just as he’d taught her and refused to allow him to see the frightened thoughts that flurried through her mind.  
  
It’d been Eileen and Tom for so long. Unlikely friends. Her only friend. She prepared herself for loneliness in his wake and wasn’t disappointed in her final two years at Hogwarts. Despite signs that he kept watch over her using his remaining goon squad at the school, Eileen felt utterly alone.   
  
She heard a rumor that Tom took a job in Diagon Alley and while everyone around her seemed surprised and disappointed, Eileen found it fitting. She knew he’d want to stay close to the school that he called home, and Tom had a secret fascination with magical artifacts. They’d spent a full school year researching artifacts at his demand. They’d even skipped several Hogsmeade weekends to rifle through the restricted section with the special permission Professor Slughorn had given.  
  
If the rumor was true, Eileen never got confirmation. He’d all but cut contact after he graduated despite his promise. Part of her understood; he wasn’t a sentimental boy, wasn’t particularly fond of feelings. He wanted a clean break. Another part of her was angry that he never invited her into the darker side of his activities, the things he had confided in Abraxas and the rest of his brutes.   
  
Two years hadn’t lessened her heartache. But, seeing him through the window at Borgin & Burke’s rekindled the flame she’d been working to snuff out since he abandoned her. Somehow, he looked older than she remembered. Stronger jaw, longer hair, and dapper clothing. Her reflection in the window stared back at her, and she appeared even plainer than their days at school. Hair pulled into a tight tail at the nape of her neck, eyes large and outlined with faint purple coloring, and her humdrum, long face that couldn’t be picked out of a crowd.   
  
Next to him, even now, she paled in comparison.   
  
His eyes swept the shop and its inhabitants. It was a sign that he hadn’t changed too much since his time at Hogwarts. She’d watched him with their classmates, using Legilimency to suss out their motives and desires. Tom made it impossible to leave, like a gravitational force. Everyone wanted to be part of his circle. And the lucky few, like Eileen, clung to him once they were allowed in.  
  
She’d just started to convince herself to turn around and leave when his face snapped in her direction. They held eye contact for several seconds before his lips split in the familiar rogue smile she’d become accustomed to and Eileen was done in. Her heart raced and she raised her hand like a fool, waving to his far-too-amused face. Tom lifted a still hand, and Eileen groaned even as she continued to wave.  
  
Two of his fingers curled inward and beckoned her inside the shop. It took too long for Eileen to put her blasted erratic hand down to her side, but when she finally came to her senses, she bolted into the shop.   
  
After two long years, she was face to face with the object of her childhood crush. And while he had grown into some of his gangly features to more handsome and rugged edges, the same energy crackled around him. Still confident, powerful, commanding attention. Influential. It burned her insides, turned her legs to jelly.  
  
“Miss Prince,” he greeted her kindly. Tom’s hand came up to her hair and yanked a couple of strands from her ponytail. “I always preferred it when your hair fell into your face. Your breathing always gave away your thoughts.”   
  
Eileen’s high cheeks flushed. It’d been two years since she felt heat flood her face, and it was because of Tom then, too. She swatted his hand away with a shy lopsided smile.   
  
“Perhaps I should shave it off.” Her fingers twisted the strands he freed. “I’ve been working very hard to keep wizards out of my thoughts. By the way, you can tell your henchmen-”  
  
Tom’s dark eyes flashed. “You will not.”  
  
Eileen shrugged, though a strange fluttering in her stomach didn’t seem quite as unaffected as she tried to portray.   
  
He was closer to her a beat later, staring down the plane of his nose into her wide gaze. Her breath caught. The fluttering increased and journeyed to her heart. Eileen swallowed thickly and Tom’s lips quirked at the edges. He was pleased with her discomfort. She liked it.   
  
“I like knowing what you’re thinking,” he told her quietly.   
  
His fingers met Eileen’s jaw and traced feather light touches to her earlobe and then further back to the tie holding her hair back. In a fluid motion, her hair was freed and fell like a dark wave over her shoulders.   
  
“Then why’d you teach me Occlumency?” The words were barely a whisper and her eyes were trained on his chin. She didn’t dare look into his eyes; he’d read her like a book, as he’d done so many times before.   
  
Tom’s hand fit around the base of her skull and he tilted her head back to force her eyes onto his. Her thoughts were his to read in an instant. Desire, longing, anger, curiosity. He wrapped his hand gently around the side of her neck and lowered his nose to the side of her face.   
  
“Even if you master Occlumency, you can’t keep me out of your thoughts.” His breath sent chills speeding up her spine. “I’ve excelled beyond any Legilimens of our age. I no longer need to watch the puffs of air you breathe to know what you desire. I know what lives in your soul, Eileen Prince. It’s clear in every thought running through your head right now.”  
  
“I just wanted to sell some gobstones,” she breathed at once. A half truth. A mix of fear and excitement thrummed through her. She tried to suppress the feelings, hardly successful judging by the darkening stare that pinned her in place. “Solid gold, filled with Draught of Living Death.”   
  
“Clever girl.” His lips rose slightly. Her stomach clenched; the praise stoked her growing confidence as a potions mistress. And, Tom knew it. “Caractacus is away. Stay until he returns.”  
  
It wasn’t a request. Even as he moved out of her space, Tom demanded her obedience. If her feet wanted to carry her away, she wouldn’t move. There was nothing that could drag her away from him now. Any anger she had over his long absence from her life was gone. Almost like it never happened.   
  
“The gold protects the properties of the Sopophorous Bean, so that it affects the memory rather than causing the affected to sleep.” Because she didn’t know what to say, and she wanted him to call her clever again. “When you set off the gobstone, the opposite player will forget their strategy and-”  
  
“Miss Prince.” His tone, while low and smooth, commanded her silence. “I wish for you to stay, but we won’t be discussing your brilliant gobstones or potion making until Mr. Burke returns from Surrey.”   
  
“Oh.” Her eyes found a scuff on her old, dragonhide boots. “Why do you want me to stay, Tom?”  
  
She’d never pegged him as the smoldering type, but his eyes blazed dangerously down at her. Eileen’s throat tightened. Perhaps she shouldn’t have asked. In all her years of knowing Tom Riddle, never once did she feel like his prey until that moment.   
  
“I, too, have been experimenting.” He slowly circled her, hand on her shoulder and then her neck and then the other shoulder, before finally dropping down to clasp around her much smaller hand. “I’d like you to be my first wizard subject. Would you like that?”   
  
It didn’t feel like he was asking for permission. She knew Tom didn’t ask for anything of the sort. Ever. Still, she was inclined to provide her full agreement to him, so he would never question her willingness to help him.   
  
“Of course,” she agreed, after a sneaky glance down at their joined hands. His grip tightened as if to remind her that he could read her every thought. She tried to ignore the delight at their contact. “What do you need me to do?”  
  
“Come to my room.”   
  
He turned on the spot, brandished his wand with his free hand, and sealed the entrance to the shop. They climbed two sets of stairs, up and past several closed doors and odd old paintings. Eileen barely had time to take in her surroundings, but the portrait of a middle aged wizard holding an ancient-looking wand caught her eye briefly.   
  
“Emeric the Evil,” Tom answered the question she didn’t ask out loud. “The very reason a wizard should never boast about his infinite abilities within earshot of his foes.”  
  
He’d mentioned it once before at Hogwarts, the downfall of powerful wizards who brag about theirs supremacy to others. All defeated, despite crafty and aggressive wandwork. Tom was far subtler than that; his followers adored him. They idolized him. They had him on a pedestal and would die for him. It was close-knit, too. Never did they bang on about their conquests in taverns or murder folks in the street. Eileen watched them intimidate others to their will, and Tom had a knack - now she understood it as Legilimency - for pinpointing wizards who were unhappy with the wizarding world.   
  
“His story is known among the Questers,” she mumbled as she was pulled through the furthest door of the highest floor. “He’s right famous.”  
  
Tom brought her to the center of his small room and closed the door behind them.   
  
“Fame is fleeting,” he said with slightly narrowed eyes. “Especially if you’re too dead to enjoy it.”   
  
Eileen nodded. The topic was closed, she could tell by his dissent brisk movements as he closed the curtains and lit his candles around the room. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she took in the shabby furniture and aged quilts on the bed. The only thing that stood out to her was a small mineral fountain that ran with sapphire colored liquid. Essence of Belladonna, modified. Belladonna could be dangerously poisonous, however in small quantities it could bring about a state of hallucination. To Eileen’s eye, the sapphire color must come from morning glory petals, no other flower had such bright coloring. And it most require constant churning, which explained the pewter fountain. But, why…   
  
“A Greek shaman who traded with Burke provided the seeds and petals. He educated me on the art of transcendence and sensory deprivation. The Belladonna exists to poison, but the morning glory exists to overcome the limitations of the physical self.”  
  
He stood with his chest to her shoulders, hands curled around her collarbone softly. Tom moved his thumb in slow circles as he explained his fascinating fountain and Eileen found herself relaxing into his body.   
  
“I’ve found the key to Legilimency is to train with this potion. It aids to deprive the senses in a near-sleep state. If I cast certain charms, I am immersed not only in a state of darkness, but hallucinations that allow me to strip myself of this room and extend my powers further than anyone before me.”   
  
“You’re not just reading thoughts,” she deduced as his knuckles trailed down her spine and stopped just above her tailbone. She bit the inside of her lip to keep from making a noise. Afraid that he would stop.   
  
“No,” he whispered. “I’m reading a person. Everything they try to hide. Their noises, their movements, the way their energy charges the room. I can sense a liar across the room. I can feel desire…”  
  
Eileen stiffened as Tom’s hand wrapped around her waist, under her shirt, and flattened against her bare stomach. His fingers played with the band of her trousers and she thought about jumping away from him.   
  
“But that would be a lie, wouldn’t it?” He asked her quietly, flicking the button open. “You desire me. To be close to me. For me to be inside of you. Commanding you.”   
  
A whimper escape her throat and her head fell against his shoulder. She couldn’t fight it. Didn’t want to anymore.   
  
“I want to test this potion for Occlumency as well, Miss Prince.” His nail dragged across the soft flesh that her underwear clung to. “I need you, and I need your unyielding loyalty.”  
  
“What do you want me to do?” She wasn’t sure that she spoke the words out loud until he answered her, an almost triumphant lilt in his voice.   
  
“I want you to read my thoughts. If you’re successful, I’ll reward you. If you fail, I will punish you.”   
  
His hand was engulfed in her pants, cupped around her mound. Eileen was silent and they stood still for several moments. She knew he could feel the fear, the excitement, the satisfaction. There was no reluctance. She’d been given a chance to prove herself to him, and he’d never put her in danger before.  
  
“I’d never,” he promised her. “You have my word that whatever your choice is now, I will never let harm come to you.”   
  
Her decision was made. She trusted Tom Riddle, and not because he was handsome or powerful or charming. But because he was honest and strong and more than his potential in the wizarding world. They were more alike than different, and one day she would soar with him to the height of magical greatness.   
  
Eileen pushed away from him, and Tom let his hand be pulled out of her trousers. She turned to face him and wasted no time in removing her jumper, shirt, and trousers. No blushing, no fretting. She’d always been herself with Tom, and she’d never apologize for it.   
  
“This is what you want, yeah?” She asked brazenly, eyes steadily holding his gaze.   
  
He waited a beat and nodded once. From his pocket, he produced a small, empty vial, and stepped around Eileen to fill it with the sapphire potion.   
  
“I am very good at this even without the aid of a potion,” he said before taking a swig of the potion. “You’re going to need to be strong, Eileen. Can you be strong for me?”   
  
“Of course,” she answered immediately. The way his gaze swept over her thin body left her feeling as if the underwear she had on wasn’t actually there at all.   
  
“Such a dutiful girl, aren’t you?” His small smile was the encouragement that she needed. “Take off your underwear and get on the bed.”  
  
She’d never been fully undressed in front of anyone before. It was further than anything she’d ever done. Tom hadn’t even kissed her, just demanded her nakedness and ordered her to the bed. Excitement roiled in her belly and she followed his instruction without pause.   
  
“Good.” Tom remover each article of his clothing slowly, his eyes watched every move she made as she fidgeted with the grey sheets. “We’re not going slow, so I suggest you push aside your worries.”  
  
Her thoughts weren’t her own yet, and Eileen shivered at the idea that Tom could see all of the filthy things flying through her mind. She had only pictured him making love to her for a split second, and he made it quite clear that it wouldn’t happen.   
  
“Have you done this before, then?”   
  
Eileen stared at Tom as he stood above her in only his underwear. He lifted an eyebrow and she remember that she was supposed to be trying to read his thoughts. She’d never been very good at this, but he’d taught her the basics. She could make him proud.   
  
A flash entered her mind, a redhead with a saccharine smile. Her plump lips wrapped around Tom as he looked down on her with a straight face. Eileen forced the thought from her mind and gasped when she saw Tom’s completely naked in front of her.  
  
“Well done.” Tom reached out and let his hand pat the top of her head while the other hand stroked the underside of his hardening cock. “Your reward, pet.”  
  
Eileen leaned forward on the bed and attempted to mimic the image she’d taking from Tom’s thoughts. Her mouth closed around his erection and she glanced up at him for confirmation this was what he wanted. Tom nodded.  
  
“Suck,” he ordered her as his fingers curled into the hair at the back of her head.   
  
And she did. Her eyes closed and she concentrated solely on the new sensation of having someone inside her mouth. Eileen ran her tongue from the base to the tip and plunged back down as far as she could without gagging. It continued for several minutes, the odd slurping noise breaking the silence.   
  
“You’re good at that.” He groaned when she pulled at him harder with her tongue. Every affirmation that Tom gave to her gave her a thrill. “But you’re supposed to be trying to read my mind, not gagging around me.”   
  
Eileen paused immediately and brought her eyes to his. He wore a predatory smile that brought wetness to her core. “I’m-” she tried to speak around the hardness in her mouth, but Tom tutted her with his tongue.  
  
“What did I say, pet? Success, reward; failure, punishment.” He steeled his fingers against her head and plunged his cock down her throat without warning.   
  
She gagged, eyes grew large, and hands wound around his thighs to try and pull away. But, he held her in place.   
  
“Relax your throat.” His fingers loosened and he allowed her to breathe. She took several gasps around him and then he forced himself back down her throat again. “That’s a good girl. You’re a quick learner.”  
  
He rocked his hips slightly and pressed a thumb into the corner of her lips. Finally, a groan escaped him. Eileen felt satisfied she’d drawn it from him, and she was able to relax her muscles enough to stop gagging.   
  
“So good. I’m holding back for you, Eileen. Try. Try to tell me what I’m thinking while your mouth is filled with me.”   
  
Eileen opened her eyes and looked up at his face. His eyes were closed, lips forming a tight line. Concentrating. She slurped as he gyrated in her mouth gently, pushed himself fully back in and out. She had to remove herself from the moment, force herself into his mind.   
  
_Let me reward you. Let me touch you. Tell me what you see and hear._  
  
She clenched her fingers around his thighs and pushed herself away from him.   
  
“You want to reward me,” she spluttered. “You want to touch me. You want me to… to succeed.”   
  
He let go of the back of her head and while his eyes were tight at the corners, his face showed only admiration for her efforts. Eileen smiled as he ran his fingers down the length of her jaw, and turned her face to the contact.   
  
“Excellent,” he crooned. “Now lay back and keep your legs apart, knees bent.”   
  
She followed his directions and tried to ignore the swoopy feeling in her abdomen. She wondered if she’d been good at the act, or if he was only pleased that she’d managed to decipher his thoughts. He moved slowly, and she thought that the potion was beginning to work its way into his mind. Having very little experience with belladonna, Eileen wasn’t sure what the effect would be.   
  
“The hallucinations are very mild on wizards,” he answered her. She’d never quite get used to him so openly reading her thoughts. “It’s meant to open the mind to possibilities that are otherwise restricted by the rational consciousness of our brains. Think of it as seeing patterns and connections rather than imagery and sounds.”   
  
Eileen nodded, though she knew he couldn’t see it from the angle of where he was currently sat. His face was level with her sex, his nose just shy of her slit. If he stuck his tongue out -   
  
“You’re supposed to be reading my mind, not the other way around.” Tom’s tone made his impatience blatant. “I will lick you, but only if you can tell me what I’m thinking right now.”   
  
Flushed, embarrassed at having her dirty thoughts laid bare for him, Eileen hissed out a deep breath and concentrated her mind on Tom’s thoughts. To catch anything, even a whiff of a thought he could be harboring. As she focused intently on his mind, she felt a probing finger at her lips. Up and down, smearing her arousal. Her breath shook as she tried to ignore his exploration. Pressed further and further into his mind. Grasping at anything she could.   
  
_Such a good girl, so wanton and greedy for more. I knew you’d be a natural at this, Miss Prince._  She felt more wetness and pressure against her clit, and Eileen almost lost his line of thoughts. Clung to it desperately, wanting more.  _Very good, pet. Make a noise now, let me know you’re hearing me._  
  
Thankful for permission, Eileen moaned and gripped the sheets in her slick palms. Reaching for any sort of control she could hold onto.   
  
“It’s a better experiment if you’re distracted while reading my thoughts. I’d never hurt you the way I’d expect someone else to be trying to read my thoughts. You understand that, don’t you? I’d rather you experience pleasure during our time together. And it’s something you’ve wanted for so long, isn’t it?”   
  
He didn’t wait for her to answer - not that she had any inclination to agree with him out loud - and licked her furiously around her clit. The pressure was more than her finger had ever done on its own, uncontrollable and circling like a cyclone. He made a vibrating noise against her and Eileen cried out, feet digging into the mattress to hold herself back.  
  
_Let me see you lose control. You’re always so proper, so bottled up. Let it out for me._  Eileen panted, little noises escaping her throat as she ground her hips up and down against his face. Whatever came natural to her.  _That’s it. Good. Come on my tongue. Do it._    
  
Eileen’s hips moved faster. Tom’s hands gripped them and pinned them to the bed as he continued to attack her clit.  _Come now._    
  
Still, she didn’t come. She was close, so close. Her toes curled. Her head lifted and slammed into the pillow as she cried out, the pressure building.   
  
Tom stopped, raised his head, and Eileen panted.   
  
“Why did you stop?” She cried at him, angling her hips toward his mouth. “Please, Tom. Please. I was so close.”   
  
“If you were listening to my thoughts as I told you to do, you would have came when I ordered you to come.” His hands left her hips and spread her lips wide. He took slow licks from her opening and around her hood. Slow. Torture. And then he stopped again. “Now I have to punish you. You’re not just here to get off, Eileen. You’re here to assist me at mastering Occlumency. I don’t want to punish you, but you’ve left me no choice.”   
  
Tom propped himself up and back on his knees, grabbed Eileen by the thighs and flipped her over.   
  
“What are you doing?” Eileen asked timidly, trying desperately to push into his thoughts but finding that she couldn’t get far being so caught up in the feelings she had roiling through her. “Tom, I can-can’t, not while-”   
  
“You. Can.” His hand landed lightly against her buttock after each word.   
  
She part groaned, part hissed at the contact. It almost pushed her over the edge to orgasm.   
  
“You do not come until I tell you to. That is a reward, and right now you are being punished.” He slapped her arse again and then bit the cheek lightly. Alternated several times.   
  
She was thrashing, trying not to let her orgasm wash over her. Thighs rubbing together to alleviate some of the friction.   
  
“Tom, please.”   
  
“You’re a very selfish girl, Eileen. You are meant to help me achieve something extraordinary.” He punctuated his words with another spank. “Tell me what I’m thinking. I’ll take such good care of you, pet. Just tell me what I’m thinking. Concentrate.”   
  
She stole a deep breath and clenched her abdomen. When she pushed into Tom’s mind, she saw only images. He had his face buried in her pussy, nose rubbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Smile around his tongue as it fucked her quickly.   
  
“Tom. Do it,” she whispered. Pleading. Almost in tears. “Do what you want.”   
  
“And what is it that I want, pet?” He let another slap redden her arse. “Tell me what you see.”   
  
For all of the things on display to Tom right then, Eileen still blushed at the thought of describing the act out loud for him to hear. He spanked her again, this time at the edge of her cheek. It stung, and nearly pushed her to orgasm again.   
  
“You want to bury your face in-”   
  
She didn’t finish because he had swooped underneath her and spread her thighs wide apart. Eileen practically fell atop his face. His nose pressed into her clit and he nudged it as he started to push his tongue in and out of her entrance.   
  
_Come now._  
  
And she did. Gloriously. Screaming. Tears. Riding his face. Practically bouncing on it.   
  
As she came down from her orgasm, Tom began prodding a finger at her entrance. It caused her to freeze.   
  
“You will be rewarded,” he promised her. “I’m very proud of you for pushing past your basic human needs to help me with my experiment.”   
  
Eileen was almost too tired to smile, but she pushed her lips up anyway. Euphoric. Exhausted, mentally.   
  
“We aren’t finished yet.” Tom flipped her body over again and pulled her down so that her thighs were on his knees. “I want you to dig deeper into my mind. I want you to search for a secret.”   
  
“Okay.”  
  
“I’m going to be thinking of all the naughty things I want to do to you when this experiment is over. I want you to ignore all of that, and I want you to push into my mind. Do you understand?”   
  
“I do.”  
  
“Very good.” He spread her lips and let his long fingers trail down the opened slit. The cool air caused her muscles to clench. “You’re so pliable, Miss Prince. So loyal to me, aren’t you?”   
  
“I am,” she agreed quickly.   
  
“I want you to start calling me “My Lord”. Do you understand?”   
  
“I do.”   
  
“You do?” Tom pinched her clit.   
  
“I do, My Lord.”   
  
He rewarded her by massaging the spot that he pinched.   
  
“Good. Now tell me what resides deep in my mind.” He made sure that his finger was wet from her juices and began coaxing it into her entrance.   
  
Eileen tried to ignore the sting. She tried to push her mind away from its desire to feel his thumb continue to brush against her clit. She ignored his thoughts, just as he’d asked her to.  _When I’m fucking you, you’re going to rake your nails down my back and call me names, and I’m going to come on your breasts and make you lick them clean while I tongue your clit again._  
  
She moaned and pushed herself fully onto Tom’s finger. Her hunt for a deeply hidden secret didn’t get pushed aside; Eileen kept going, kept weeding through the noise in his head.   
  
_Authorities think the inbred wizard did it._  
  
_Must find a safer place for the ring._    
  
_Abraxas will charm the memories._  
  
_Burke mentioned an old woman - Hepzibah Smith._  
  
Just as she pulled out of his mind, Tom added a second finger and began to lick her again.   
  
“Who is Hepzibah,” she panted, breathless. “Smith?”   
  
His eyes were like fire, angry and burning into hers. Tom didn’t answer her. Instead, he pulled his two fingers out and lined his cock up at her entrance.   
  
“Beautiful, clever girl. I knew you could do it.” Tom pressed himself forward and Eileen gasped at the pain. “Take a deep breath. Bite into the pillow. Use your nails on my back. Let me feel you, pet.”   
  
Eileen gripped the skin around Tom’s ribcage and turned her head violently to the side as he sheathed himself inside of her. He paused and hissed at the nails raking along his side. Eileen clenched, torn between pleasure for being filled by him and pain by having her virginity taken so quickly.   
  
“Your thoughts are driving me wild,” he told her in a strained voice. “You love his, don’t you? Love being filled by me. Commanded by me?”  
  
Eileen nodded. She did, she loved every moment of adoration from Tom to her. The way he was worshipping her body now to the sweet words he whispered when she did something right.   
  
“This only gets easier when I move,” he warned her. She, however was invested in his thoughts.  _Brilliant girl, going to make me come quickly if you don’t stop clenching your muscles. I want to go at you rough. I know you’d like it. You want to please me. I like that you want to please me. Perhaps I’ll let you suck me again, come in your mouth and while you finger yourself_    
  
Eileen didn’t wait for Tom to begin to move. She pushed herself further onto him and then pulled her hips back. She pushed and pulled as quickly as she could, ignoring the lessening sting each time she did it. Tom stared at her, raking in the desperate movements. Breath ragged.   
  
Time stopped as he pulled out of her.   
  
“My Lord?” Eileen panicked. Was it too much? Was she too brazen?   
  
“You’re a desperate girl, Eileen. I want you to take what it is you want from me. Can you do that?” Tom laid next to her and gripped his shaft, waiting for her to mount him.   
  
_I want you to fuck me the way you were trying before. Come all over me while you grab onto your breasts and scream my name._    
  
He knew Eileen was reading his thoughts. She jumped on top of him and slowly sunk down to engulf him fully. Tom threw his head back against the pillows and put both his hands on her hips.   
  
“Good girl. Very good.” Tom’s fingers were going to leave bruises, but Eileen didn’t care. She did what came natural and lifted herself from him slightly and slammed back down. “Oh, you’re a very good girl, aren’t you?”   
  
It was another compliment, and she clung to it like the others. She rose and fell and lifted her hands to her average breasts and began plucking at her nipples the way that she did when she was all alone in her room.   
  
Tom groaned. She heard his thoughts.  _She does this on her own. That’s why she’s so good at it_    
  
A shy smile graced her lips as Eileen leaned forward to find a better angle. When she pulled herself off of him this time, his shaft rubbed against her clit. She groaned hoarsely and gyrated her hips.   
  
The room was filled with shouts and cries from Eileen. Tom grunted here and there, words of praise, words of encouragement. One moment, he’d call her beautiful and the next, he’d order her to come. She’d orgasmed on command twice, and on the third time, Tom’s fingers pinched her clit and forced her over the edge.   
  
Her legs shook as Tom lifted her from his body and laid her on the bed. Like a ragdoll.   
  
“Sit up and open your mouth, girl.” The command was a groan as he gripped the base of his weeping cock.  
  
Eileen obeyed, eyes intent on his as he began to wank into her mouth. She flicked her tongue against the tip and Tom lost control. He grabbed her by the back of the head and pushed her down on his cock. It hit the back of her throat and her gag reflex massaged him. He pulled away and put his hand to her throat.   
  
“I want you to make yourself come again. I don’t care how many times, I don’t want your fingers to leave until my come is dripping from your mouth. Do you understand, pet?”   
  
Eileen nodded, her fingers moved to her slit and began to flick the nub over and over. As Tom’s hand closed around her throat and his cock slid back into its warm depths, she moaned and groaned and came again. Tom began thrusting and massaging her throat as his cock hit it hard and fast. He grunted. Praised her. Thoughts a mess of  _yes, fuck, pet, I’m going to come down your throat._    
  
Without the use of her voice, Eileen screamed thoughts at him. Her grunts were mixing with her pleas for him to come  _now_.   
  
It burst forth from him with an uninhibited gasp, straight down her throat as his hand loosened and allowed her to breathe fully and swallow all he had to give her. He hadn’t given her the choice to spit. Tom pulled away from her and sat down, sagging to the bed.   
  
Eileen wondered as her fingers fell from her tingling sex, if he had obeyed her order to come when he did.   
  
Tom breathed a laugh. “You are incredible.”   
  
“Thank you,” she whispered, exhaustion laced in the heavy words.   
  
“Thank you, who?” Tom glanced over at her as he began pulling his trousers on, no pants.   
  
“Thank you, My Lord,” Eileen sighed. She thought perhaps the pet name would remain a bedroom nickname, but his tone was severe and she didn’t question it.   
  
“There will come a time when the world will refer to me with the respect you’ve already learned.” Tom tossed her clothes to her one piece at a time. “I want you by my side, Miss Prince. You are loyal. You will be rewarded above all others.”  
  
The declaration of his intentions didn’t surprise her. Eileen knew he was passionate about changing the world, changing the way that muggles existed within their world, and being a symbol of power to the magical people who were so commonly displaced by the muggles. Eileen agreed so far with everything he’d confided in her, and so when he became so bold to believe he’d be a Lord among peasants, she was quick to decide that she’d wanted to be at his side.   
  
“I’m glad you see it that way,” he said quietly and gently stroked the side of her face. “I’d like to continue to work on my occlumency as it will be increasingly important to keep the wrong sort out of my thoughts. In return, I offer to you the world.”   
  
“The world?” She smiled and got dressed as she mulled over the meaning behind his words. Did it mean that he wanted her with him at all times? For all time? Were they… together? Lovers? The questions continued to mount, each more serious than the last.   
  
“You have your own desires in this world, pet.” Tom stood and offered his hand to her. “I will open as many doors as possible. All I ask in return is the very thing that you showed to me tonight, and years ago at Hogwarts.”   
  
“Loyalty?” she whispered as his thoughts became clear in her mind.  
  
“Unfailing and absolute.”   
  
Tom led her through the shop, unlocked the door, and stood behind the counter where Eileen had first spotted him that cold, winter morning. He scoured through ledgers and receipts, occasionally finding something interesting and showing it to Eileen. She missed the days at Hogwarts when they’d nearly collapse from exhaustion in the library after researching ancient artifacts for hours and hours. It was familiar, and after that day it was also something more.   
  
“Why did you never write to me after you left Hogwarts,” she finally worked up the courage to ask him after several hours of customers and silence.   
  
“A test of loyalty,” he answered with a small pull of his lips. “You were so young then, so impressionable. You fancied me, but I had a lot to learn and to find. I guessed, and rightly so, that if you were meant to remain at my side through it all, you’d hunt me down and demand an answer.”   
  
Eileen smiled. His charm worked, despite that she’d watched him do it to countless wizards and witches in the past. It was strange, but she could no longer hear his thoughts when she tried. He’d completely closed off. The potion must have run its course. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and worked up the nerve to question him outright.   
  
“You’ll never test me like that again, will you?”   
  
“No, Miss Prince,” he answered honestly. “I will never doubt that you know exactly what you want and are willing to fight for it. As evidence, I present our exploits this afternoon.”   
  
She blushed and dropped her eyes to her hands. “And if I become a world famous gobstones or potions mistress and leave England?”   
  
It was her dream, after all.   
  
“Then I hope it’s through a door I’ve opened for you.”   
  
“I think I could grow quite fond of this arrangement.” Eileen grinned and tucked her hair behind her ears. “My Lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm toying with the idea of doing a novel length for this story. I fell in love with the ship while writing this and the backstory, and I don't think I can let it go. XD


End file.
